Teenage Dirtbag
by Ariala
Summary: Brock gets rejected once again...


**Teenage Dirtbag**  
  
Author's note; Hey, who doesn't just love that song? Well, after listening to it a bit -too- much, I found myself not being able to use any other title for this fanfic... whether or not it makes sense ^_^;;   
  
-- --  
  
Brock looked down at his feet, the slow flow of water, finding its way around the rocks below. Sighing loudly, he shifted slightly on the rough surface of the stone he was sitting on. She was stained in his mind, it was her face that was in the rippling stream beneath him, and her breath blowing gently against his cheek, and giving him such a warm sensation.   
  
She was amazing, and beautiful, and everything he ever wanted. Even with the short amount of time he had known her, she seemed to be the only thing that mattered, the only thing he needed. How could this feeling he felt so strongly, be so easily rejected by one so sweet.   
  
He sighed once again. One lonely, thoughtful hour had passed since that fateful moment with her. Since that fateful question he asked her, and how her answer seemed to cause the world to crumble and fall all around him. Just bringing the words and memories back up brought him an unbearable pain. Some might say it would, no, it should be easier by now, but it isn't. It's harder. What if life went on, and the answer was always the same. Leaving him alone, like he was now.   
  
A ray of light flicked to darkness from the trees beside him. Brock immediately set his eyes towards it. As a shadow slowly fell across the bank from above, a beat of hope pumped to his heart-- it could be her, returning and rescueing him from this pit of sadness. As a small rat-like creature ascends into the light, his beating heart fell, with his hope.  
  
Suddenly a voice called his name from behind, followed by a gasp from Brock's mouth. He relaxed once he brought his head around, and saw Misty flash her bright blue eyes at him. It's only Misty, he thought instinctively.   
  
"It's only me." She said repeating his thoughts.   
  
He shifted rightwards across the bridgewall, politely seeing her approach the wall. However, she simply leant against the inside of the bridgewall, enabling her head to turn and see him. A moment of silence passed, as Brock continued focusing his vision below him.   
  
"I heard about what happened." She said quietly, yet not sympathetically.   
  
Brock cringed as he predicted the jeering that was to follow from his little red-headed friend.   
  
"Please let it go, Misty." He said in a stern and serious voice. "You just don't know..." He finished, and he flung a pebble below angrily, skidding it along the surface.  
  
"You don't know either." She said, and twisted her head around to face him. Brock's hand searched for another pebble to kill, before taking in her words.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her almost feeling aggitated just from talking.  
  
She turned her head around again and lowered it to the ground, smiling cheekily.  
  
"If you did, you'd have a girlfriend by now," She chirped. "I wonder what it is they don't like about you, I mean you're not -that- bad." Misty babbled in an upbeat tone.  
  
Brock chuckled lowly to himself, and then shot another pebble downwards even faster.   
  
"You're really not good at this, are you." He muttered.   
  
"Good at what?" She said seriously, straightening up.   
  
Brock stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  
  
"You mean," His eyes examined her innocent face, not a sign of knowingness anywhere. "You didn't find out what happened." He stated in realiazation.   
  
Misty sighed and hopped onto the wall beside him, still facing the oppisite direction as him.  
  
"I guessed." She stated.   
  
Brock dropped his head and sighed.   
  
"Well, either way you know now." He said sadly. "I'll never get a girlfriend." He laughed shortly at himself.  
  
Misty waited until he was silent to speak again.   
  
"I don't see what's the big deal in having a girlfriend Brock." She argued. "Haven't you ever had one before?" She looked down at the ground, skimming the edges of her toes against the rocks.  
  
A serious silence, and motionless period passed, and Misty looked up to him. He sat with his head down, fidgeting with a small pebble.   
  
"You mean," Misty started.  
  
"Laugh all you want to." He interrupted her bluntly, and he threw the pebble far down the river.  
  
Misty looked down nervously, unsure of what to follow-up with. She raised her eyes and saw the hurt expression in his eyes.   
  
"So you haven't ever kissed anyone?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
Brock narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't rub it in Misty." He snapped.  
  
"I'm not," She objected raising her head to him, but dropping her eyes to the surface of the wall. She opened her mouth to speak again, but nothing came. After watching Brock throw numerou amounts of pebbles into the water she spoke. "I was just thinking, you can, kiss me if, if you want to."   
  
Brock chuckled silently to himself again.  
  
"A pity kiss?" He protested.  
  
"No, just a kiss." Misty replied softly.   
  
Brock held a pebble in his palm tighter as he looked at her thoughtfully. He saw her unsure smile, and placed the pebble down on the wall, sitting in the space that separated them.   
  
"Ok, then." Brock said uneasily.   
  
Misty nodded as she shifted in her position.  
  
"Right." She said mostly to herself. She watched as Brock began to lean in closer towards her. "Wait." She piped out suddenly. Brock pulled himself backwards again.  
  
"What?" He asked unconciously.   
  
She brushed the pebble off the wall with her hand, and heard the small splash from below.   
  
"There." She said moving in on the space that came between them. "That'll make it easier for you." She looked at him and they both smiled shortly at each other. Brock gulped down and his smile diminished, as he pursed his lips and moved slowly down to Misty. As she felt the warmth of his lips press against her own, she closed her eyes gently. Not a single thought went through their minds, as they both engaged in temporary bliss.   
  
After a few moments, Brock pulled away and looked at the girl he had just kissed. A grin came to his face, and they both started to laugh nervously.   
  
"Well?" Brock said after their laughing settled down. "How was, it?"   
  
Misty smiled and looked upto him grinning once again.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's missing." 

-- --

Hmm... I just realised it does kind of make sense, if you're focusing on the whole Brock thing, and not the Brock and Misty thing. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
